The round brilliant cut is the most popular cut shape for diamonds. Diamonds have various characteristics and three of the main characteristics are brilliance, dispersion and scintillation.
Brilliance is an essential attribute of a diamond and it generally refers to the amount of light that impinges on the top of the diamond and reflects back. Bright diamonds return lots of light from the surroundings back to an observer.
Dispersion, which is also known as fire, refers to the prism of light refracted from within a cut diamond and relates to the rainbow colours that are emitted from the gemstone as it is viewed from different angles when a diamond moves relative to an observer.
Scintillation is the intense sparkles in a diamond as the diamond moves.
The light performance of a diamond is impacted by, among other things, the number, shape, angles and arrangement of facets on the cut diamond. A slight variation in one factor can alter the brilliance and appearance of the diamond.
There are a variety of brilliant gemstone cuts available on the market. A conventional round brilliant cut diamond consists of 57 facets, or 58 facets including a culet. However, even with this number of facets, a conventional round brilliant cut diamond does not address a specific need of a particular way of having a gemstone cut that exhibits excellent brilliancy, scintillation and dispersion.
There is therefore a need for a new gemstone cut and corresponding method for cutting a gemstone which uniquely maximizes and balances the features of brilliance, scintillation and dispersion of gemstones.